Love Never Dies
by scribbledownlies
Summary: Brittany and Santana are both 25, married and have jobs that they love but a car accident shakes things up
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. **

**I was reading back on these two chapters and I wasn't very happy with them so I have decided to make some big changes. So here's the new chapter one.**

**Read and review please, thanksss!**

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday babe" Brittany leaned across the table, gave her wife a chaste kiss and handed her a small velvet box.<p>

"Er, Britt we're already married" Santana raise her eyebrow jokingly.

"I know that silly, just open it" Brittany gave her wife a huge grin as she opened the tiny box. Sitting in the tiny box was a key. Santana looked back up to Brittany with a questioning look.

"It's a key to An Aston Martin v12 vantage." Brittany smiled. Santana was always telling the blonde how this was her dream car, not knowing she actually listened.

"Britt, oh my god" she didn't finish her sentence because she didn't know how to.

"Well, do you like it?" Brittany was starting to get worried."I mean I could return it, we could go together and pick one, or we could use the money for-"

"Brittany, honey I love it!" Santana interrupted the blondes rambling and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Really? Well that's good then! You want to take it for a drive?" Brittany grinned even wider at her wife's face.

"What? You mean it's here?" Santana was beginning to get overly excited.

"yep, I got Quinn to drop it off and take ours home. It's all ready, insurance sorted, everything." Brittany lay down some notes on the table to pay for dinner and grabbed the Latina's hand, leading her outside.

The car wasn't hard to find. Despite having eaten in the best restaurant in town, it was by far the most expensive one in the lot. Brittany heard Santana gasp as she spotted the flashy black car parked neatly in the corner.

"Jeez...are you sure this is really ours?" Santana couldn't believe it. She looked over the car and admired the sleek body, running her fingers gently along the door. Santana re-opened the little box in her hands and pulled out the shiny key that belonged to the car in front of her. She fitted the key into the lock and with a twist of her hand, the doors clicked open. Santana looked over to Brittany who nodded in encouragement. She opened the door and slid carefully into the car. Brittany followed suit sliding in next to her and closing the door after her. She sat there admiring the interior, scared to talk in case somehow her voice created a blemish on this beauty around her.

"Go on" Brittany reminded Santana that she hadn't even turned the car on. She fitted the key into the ignition and again twisted her wrist, only this time to be greeted with a loud rumble followed by a low purr of the engine. Santana looked to the girl next to her and beamed. She put the car into gear and glided out of their spot in the lot and out onto the main street. When she reached the lights she turned to look at Brittany with pure adoration in her eyes.

"Thank you so much, It's perfect" Santana leaned over the centre console to kiss the woman across from her. She became completely immersed in the kiss, pouring all her love into it that she completely forgot about the lights. They were brought back to reality when they heard a car beeping from behind them.

"Shit" Santana threw the car into gear, surprised at how fast the car reacted to her touch, and they sped down the road, well above the speed limit.

"Arghh Shit" Brittany was just laughing beside her at the girls expression as she tried to tame the car beneath her.

"San maybe we should do a few test drives first, I don't you to hurt the car" she smirked as she rubbed the dash affectionately. Santana had finally put the car into the right gear and was carefully applying just enough pressure to the pedal to keep them going at a constant speed and was evil eyeing Brittany.

"Never mind the car, I think I broke a heel" Santana pouted as she pulled into the lot by their apartment. She looked around the unfamiliar car making sure the the hand break was on. When she was sure, she turned the car off and got out with Brittany's assistance.

Santana stood back and looked over the car once more, it was beautiful in her eyes but the woman standing next to her was more than beautiful, she was perfect. she turned around to see Brittany smiling softly at her. She took her hand and led her to the building and up the stairs to their apartment. Keeping the blondes hand in her own she opened the door and led her inside. She threw the keys in the general direction of the side table and pushed Brittany up against the front door, closing it in the process. she entwined their hands at their sides and then raised them up to either side of Brittany's face, leaning in to place a soft kiss against her wife's lips.

During high school, it wasn't a secret that the couple had a lot of sex,not just with each other but with pretty much every jock in school. When they finally got together they turned that sex drive towards each other and even after almost ten years have passed, she still wants...well needs Brittany like its the very first time.

Santana moved her lips to just under Brittany's ear and started peppering her neck with soft kisses, working her way along her jaw.

"Oh I get it, you get a car and I get the birthday sex. Fair deal" Santana laughed and the blonde captured her lips with her own.

Their lips moved together in perfect sync, expressing their want for each other, and Santana opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and get more of Brittany. Santana kicked her heels of sinking down away from the blondes lips. Brittany couldn't help but laugh at the height difference between them, but she quickly removed her own heels so she could get back to kissing her.

Brittany then pushed the latina towards their room until the bed hit the back of her knees and Brittany fell down on top of her, but she quickly flipped them over so she could reach the zip on the back of Santana's red dress. The dress had a low neck and hugged her curves, accentuating her boobs and ass. Perfect. Santana stood up to let the dress fall to the floor so she could step out of it. Brittany took this opportunity to undress herself too. When Santana looked up to see Brittany in front of her in nothing more than her blue lace underwear, her breath caught in the back of her throat.

Her immaculate body never failed to amaze her. Her pale skin was soft and flawless all over, her toned stomach just begged to be kissed and her legs. God those legs. She swore this girl would be the death of her. Santana almost jumped forwards at the blonde tackling the blonde back down to the bed.

She slid down her body kissing every inch that her mouth could reach taking her time when she reached Brittany's abdomen. She continued her way down, making sure she didn't miss anywhere and by the time she reached Brittany's centre, the ache that she had there was almost unbearable for the blonde. But instead of giving Brittany what she wanted, Santana stopped and decided to move to the inside of Brittany's thighs. She started at her knee and slowly but surely left a trail of opened mouth kisses all the way up before starting on the other leg.

"Jesus christ, you're driving me insane" Brittany's voice was laced with sexual frustration. Santana lifted her head to rest on Brittany's stomach.

"It's almost like torture! But...in a good way. Very good way" Santana laughed at how turned on Brittany was, giving herself a mental high five.

"Trust me, you'll thank me later" and with that Santana disappeared between Brittany's legs...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, this is new chapter two. There's a little bit of medical talk in here, and its correct to a certain extent just...don't read to much into it for the benefit of the story. Sorry for any mistakes and please let me know what you think!**

**PS****. If anyone wants to beta this please pm me, thank youuu.**

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Hello, Mrs Lopez?"

"Yes, can I ask who is calling?"  
>"Yes, my name is Dr Harper from the trauma unit in NYP."<p>

Brittany's knees buckled beneath her.

"Go on" her words came out in a whisper.

"Santana was in a car accident today at about 6pm. From what we've heard from eye witnesses, she was waiting at some traffic  
>lights when a drunk driver hit her directly on her side."<p>

"Is she..." her Voice broke. She tried again.  
>"Is she okay?"<p>

"Well..." Brittany felt her heart break.

"She's stable. She suffered quite severe head trauma which caused her to have a stroke. But aside from that she has relatively  
>minor injuries. So far we can see she has a broken femur and a small laceration. As for the damage the stroke has caused, we will<br>only be able to tell when she wakes up from the coma" The phone in her hand suddenly felt like it weighed the same as a brick  
>and slipped from her grip.<p>

She could still hear the murmur of the doctor coming from the receiver but she couldn't care less. Her heart pounded in her chest  
>and a lump formed in her throat.<br>Coma.  
>Stroke.<br>Severe head trauma.  
>Relatively minor.<p>

Fracture.  
>Laceration.<br>All those words floated around her brain trying to sink in, but they couldn't. How could this be her Santana? She was here, walking  
>around just a few hours ago. She picked up the phone again, hanging up on the doctor and blindly punched in a number she<br>knew so well.

"Hey"  
>"Quinn..." her voice was laced with fear.<br>"Britt, is everything okay?"  
>"it's Santana, she was in an accident" she choked out a sob, the words tasted sour on her tongue.<br>"I'm on my way."

* * *

><p>She looked at Santana through the window in the door to her room. She was in ICU until they were positive that she could breath<br>for herself. Brittany had been standing with her hand on the door handle for almost an hour. She didn't have the courage to walk  
>in. She felt that stepping into the room would be like stepping into reality. She wasn't sure she was ready yet. Quinn made her way<br>over to Brittany, a third coffee in her hand and places a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Britt, you need to go in sooner or later." Quinns voice was soft and understanding, but Brittany didn't even seem to register the  
>blonde standing next to her. Quinn sighed and left brittany's side, She would make her way inside in her own time. Her own time<br>was two hours later. She twisted her stiff wrist and heard he ressounding click that signified the door was open, she pushed on the  
>door and took a step inside.<p>

Santana lay motionless on the bed. The rise and fall of her cheat and the steady beep of the heart monitor were the only signs of life. Brittany gasped at the sight of her wife despite staring at her through the window for what felt like a life time. She had various tubes sticking into her arms and mouth and underneath that you could see the damage the car had done. Her head was wrapped up in bandages and the left side of her face was swollen. Her cheek was black and blue, there was a large cut just under her eye and her left leg was wrapped up in plaster.

Brittany silently walked over to Santana. She sat on the bed and took Santana's hand in her own. Her hand was covered in scratches and had iv's coming out of it. She also had a tan line from where her ring had been removed. This felt so wrong to Brittany. Her wife, her best friend, her strength, her everything was just lying here broken and weak. The only thing keeping her alive was beeping noisily at her side. Even beneath the hospital machinery and the injuries to her face, she saw the most beautiful woman to exist and felt an incredible urge to just pounce on her, as if to wake her up from a simple afternoon nap. Attack her face and neck with kisses and just wait for the girl to smile up at her, but she couldn't and santana's face remained still.

For the next hour Brittany cried and cried. She felt helpless and lost, the longer she sat there the more she felt as if a part of her was missing and here it was laying on a hospital bed that she would soon have to leave behind.

* * *

><p>A doctor woke her up. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep on Santana's hand.<p>

"Hi, I'm Doctor Evans. I've been taking care of Santana. Are you her...?"

'I'm Brittany, her wife." Brittanys voice sounded drained, she shook the doctors hand half heartedly. The doctor was tall, blonde and had huge lips. He had the same kind of look that puck would wear but without the Mohawk.

"Santana has suffered severe head trauma which has caused her to slip into a coma. This is the body's way of focusing all her energy on getting better. Think if it as...beauty sleep" Dr Evans smiled at Brittany but the look on her face made him quickly remove his smile and fear for the life of his manhood. He quickly gathered himself and regained his professionalism

"Uhh she has a small fracture to her cheek bone but this will heal up with no permanent damage, same for the cut under her for her head she got a pretty nasty cut from some glass. She's had a few stitches but I'm afraid it might leave a small scar. Finally, she had an open fracture to her femur so we had to take her into theater to patch her up with some metal plates and wires.' Brittany felt as if the list was going on and on.

"I- I don't understand how the car crash caused her to have a stroke, i mean isn't that caused by drinking too much or something?" a look of confusion set on her face.

"Well, a stroke is normally defined as either an Ischemic stroke or a Hemorrhagic stroke. Santana suffered from a Hemorrhagic stroke which is caused by a tear in an artery's wall causing bleeding in or around the brain. The high impact from when she her head is the most likely cause of the tear" Brittany was starting to think that this was all too much and that she was lucky just to have Santana still with her.

"And what kind of...damage can this do to her?" Brittany was almost too scared to hear the answer but she asked anyway

"It all depend on where about in the brain it happened and how severe the damage is but it can range from the worst which would be severe brain damage and a loss of or limited function of the limbs or the down right lucky of no damage at all." Dr Evans spoke in a matter of fact tone, he looked more like a stripper than a doctor, it was weird hearing words like "hemorrhagic" and "Ischemic" come out of his mouth. Right after having this thought, Brittany knew she needed to go home and sleep. She leant her head back down on the bed, sighing.

Dr Evans could see how this was affecting Brittany. She was haunched over in her chair, eyes raw from crying and had deep set bags under her eyes. He felt guilty for his lame ass comment before. He let out a long breath and placed a hand on brittany's shoulder.

"I know it's a lot to take in especially when this all looks so frightening but she's doing well... I can already tell she is strong" A small smile ghosted across Brittany's lips.

"And hey, I didn't get this job for nothing. It seems that someone somewhere thinks im good at saving lives. So thats what im gonna do. You're wife isnt going anywhere, not on my watch. Thats a promise Brittany." This gave the blonde a small ounce of hope, so she turned to the doctor.

"Im gonna hold you to that trouty mouth" He laughed a little shaking his head as he left, causing the mood in the room to lighten.

* * *

><p>Brittany opened the door to her apartment and was hit with the smell of home. She was glad to be back in her own apartment despite being away from Santana. She had spent two nights at Santana's bed side thanks to nurse Linda making an exception to the rules and Quinn bringing her food. Brittany closed the door behind her and sat down on the couch, taking a look around.<p>

Santana and Brittany had moved to new York after graduation. Neither of them had dreams that needed a specific state or college so they decided to follow Rachel, Finn and Quinn out to New York. Brittany attended NYU, majoring in dance, along with Santana, majoring in English.

Fresh out of school Brittany started teaching a a really good studio and Santana got hired for the local newspaper. From then on they had both worked up the ladder. Santana was a successful editor, people hired her to read their books and essentially make them better and Brittany had acquired the studio from the owner who retired and now runs the whole thing with her own team of staff. Therefore they were able to afford this pretty nice apartment. All open plan, large modern kitchen two bedrooms one en suite bathroom with s main bathroom too. The whole thing was Santana all over from the furniture and the colour of the wallpaper to the pictures on the wall and this is what made the blondes heart ache.

Each picture on the wall of the couple had been carefully selected by Santana, each marking significant events but without showing the soft affectionate side to the feisty Latina. Brittany didnt understand why she insisted on keeping her sweet cute cuddly side a secret but she went along with it regardless and kept all those pictures in her room. On the walls there were pictures of their graduation from McKinley, graduation from NYU, their marriage, new year, Christmas and other occasions.

She looked away, from her smiling wife because it made being home too hard. She decided it would be best just to get into bed and have a good long sleep. She made her way into the pairs bedroom and stripped down to her underwear. Blue lace, Santana's favorite. She got into bed on the left side she could smell Santana on the right side of the bed. Brittany longed to be wrapped up in her favorite brunettes arms and feel her breath, warm and slow, tickle the back of her neck. To here the quiet whisper of a goodnight and and an I love you next to her ear. To feel warm soft lips gently kiss her shoulder. But tonight she would have to do without, and for god knows how many more nights.

She decided to roll over on to the latina's side so she was immersed in the smell of Santana and waited for sleep to overtake her, but one thing that she was unable to forget, since she found out about the accident, was the guilt and regret lying heavily on her shoulders. She knew that Santana being in a car accident was completely random and could of happened to everyone, but the thing that was causing the regret and guilt was the terms on which Santana had left the house...

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter and the changes I have made, Thank you!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_"What the fuck Brittany? It's not like i can help it" Santana spun round to face brittany square on, waiting for her response._

_"Yes, I know that, but the least you could do is make a little effort. You've worked late every single night this week and all you do is come home to sleep, it's like im not even here!" There were tears stinging in the corners of Brittany's eyes. Underneath her anger, she really just missed her wife, but when she brought up the topic, Santana had jumped to defend herself._

_" You know what? This is stupid. I'm not having this argument with you right now." Santana made her way to the door, car keys in hand._

_"Wait, where are you going?" Brittany's hand wrapped around Santana's wrist in a soft but vice like grip._

_"Out." She pulled herself free from her wife and then left, slamming the door behind her. The tears now flowed freely down Brittany's face._

_"I just miss you" the words came out as a soft whisper, and Brittany just continued to cry._

* * *

><p>The bright morning sun beat down on Brittany's bare body as it crept through the curtains in her apartment. She squinted and scrunched up her nose at the rude awakening. She rolled over, hands seeking out her sleeping brunette but when her hands just gripped cold empty sheets, reality washed over and felt like a slap in the face. She choked out a soft sob, and the the morning bliss she had been feeling just seconds ago was quickly erased. Brittany managed to drag herself out of bed and get ready, as if she was on autopilot. When she reached the hospital, the sight of Santana didn't fail to shock her even though she knew what to expect. She sat down in the uncomfortable visitors chair that was placed next to her bed and took Santana's hand in her own. The pad of her thumb stroked softly across the back of Santana's hand.<p>

"Baby, I need you to wake up" She willed the words to float through Santana, and for her to regain consiousness. Brittany didnt like the idea of coming here everyday and pouring her heart out to her wife when she didnt even know if she could here her. Suddenly she had an idea, she went out to the nurses station and asked for some paper. When she got back in to the room she retreived a pen from her purse and began to write...

"Okay now look up, to the left, and right, and then down. That looks good. Well Santana it looks like the only damage from the accident is some weakness down you left side and your speech. I know not being able to talk is pretty frustrating but making a full recovery will take time along with some therapy sessions. But with Brittany to support you, I'm sure you'll be fine" Dr Evans smiled warmly at Santana until he noticed the perplexed expression on her face. He grabbed his pen and gave her his clipboard in order for her to communicate. He looked at her shaky handwritting on the paper where she had written Brittany's name with a question mark.

"Oh, she's um...a friend of yours" He quickly covered and she just nodded in response. He left the room and collided with Brittany. As soon as she had heard the news that santana had woken up, she left her dance class and drove straight over. Dr Evans helped steady her and asked if they could talk in his office.

Brittany sat opposite Sam as he seemed to struggle with what to say.  
>"Um...well...she has relatively minor damage, she's got some damage to her speech and her left side is fairly weak, over time that can be sorted out with speech therapy and physio" Brittany nodded furiously taking in all the information, she was litteraly jumping out her seat, she was so excited to see santana that mid conversation she had moved her eyes to stare at the door.<p>

"But..." Sam went on to say, and Brittany's eyes snapped back to his.

"Britt, theres no easy way to say this she...she doesnt remember you. We dont know if its long term or short term memory loss but yeah...I'm so sorry" Over the three months that Santana had been unconsious, sam had been a great source of support for Brittany, he had got an insight of how truly unique their relationship was and how strong she felt for Santana, so to deliver this news to his now friend, was heartbreaking for him.

Brittany took in what Sam had just told her. How could santana not remember her? Surely he had to be wrong and she was just confused, but the sad look on Sam's face told her that he was not wrong. Her body was too weak to cry, she had cried too much so she decided that she just had to deal with it like she had dealt with everything else. Her lips formed a tight line and she nodded once.

"Is it okay for me to see her though?" Her voice was shaky but sam nodded and took her through to santana's room.

Brittany walked in the room and saw santana. She looked amazing. Beautiful. Stunning. She was sure she had only woken up earlier today but she already looked like her old self, maybe she was a little thinner, but still, she looked like her old Santana. Before Brittany could stop herself she started crying and ran to pull Santana into her arms. She inhaled deeply, even three months in a hospital bed couldnt take away her honey like scent. When she released Santana, she looked into her eyes, ot was clear that she had no idea who brittany was and was slightly worried by the greeting. It broke Brittany's heart, but she had to be strong. She had to be there for Santana.

"I...I'm sorry, I should of introduced myself" she let out a shaky laugh, she rubbed furiously at her eyes to rid them of tears.

"Im Brittany, I was...um...I think I still am your best friend" She decided that telling santana that she was married to her would of been a bad idea so she settled for the next best thing, not entirely true, but still not a lie.

Santana smiled politely and pointed over Brittany's shulder to where a pad and paper lay. Brittany promptly passed it over to Santana and waited patiently as she stuggled to write her words on the paper.

_Its nice to meet you again Brittany, I'm sure you already know who I am._

Again, brittany released a shaky laugh. She didnt know how she was supposed to go about the whole situation. But who would know what to do when the love of your life, the meaning of your existance, forgets who you are? She decided it would be best to just start from the beginning.

"Do you know what happened? Like...why you're here?" Brittany stared intently as Santana began to write again.

_No, no one has got to that part yet, do you know what happend?_

Brittany thought back to the night that they had argued, a slight shiver rippled down her spine. Santana waited patiently for an answer.

"You were hit by a drunk driver when you were at some traffic lights" Santana's eyes widened in shock.

_Is my car okay?_

This caused brittany to laugh out loud, her wife was always worried about the wrong things. She could see Santana smile at her reaction and this made brittany feel slightly better.

"Yes, it's fine, I made sure I got it to the shop to get fixed up, it's as good as new"

They carried on their conversation for a while. Brittany answering all of Santana's questions. Santana asked how her and bittany had met and how close they were before the crash, she asked about her family and her job. When she asked Brittany shyly if she had a girlfriend before the crash, it caught her off gaurd. She took what felt like a lifetime to figure out how to answer her question. In the end Brittany just settled on a nod, Santana took brittanys reaction to mean that they were no longer together, but that was fine for her as she didnt remember. Little did she know she had got it all wrong.

When the nurse entered the room to let Brittany know that visiting hours were almost over, Santana felt a sense of dissapointment that she didnt expect. Even though she didn't remember Brittany, she had really enjoyed her day with her. She expected the encounter to be awkward, but it was the complete opposite, Brittany made her feel comfortable in a way that she couldnt grasp. She ripped the current piece of paper from the notepad and launched it in the genral direction of the bin to join the many others that held Santana's side of the conversation along with some very cute pictures Brittany had doodled. She made a mental note to make sure those didnt get thrown away. She didnt know why she wanted to keep them, she just did. She grabbed her pen and started writing another note to Brittany.

_I can't tell you how sorry I am for not being able to remeber you, I really wish I could, but I can tell why you were my best friend to begin with. I had a really good day today Brittany, so thank you._

Brittany welled up as she read the note which was followed up by a number of hearts. Santana leaned towards her with her right arm in order to wrap her up in a hug. Brittanys tears started to cause tears Santana's eyes to fill up with tears of their own.

"I um...while you were in your coma, I wrote letters to you. I felt kinda silly talking to you while you where knocked out so I just wrote it down instead. Each one is a memory that I have of us, considering the situation maybe it would be a good idea to let you read some of them. Only if you want to of course..." Brittanys voice trailed of, santana grabbed Brittany's hand and squeezed it hard, she nodded to Brittany, letting her know that she would very much like to read these letters. Brittany smiled in return.

"Okay well ill drop one off tomorrow, I have work so I wont be here until a bit later, but I will make sure to pop by." She stood up and started to gather her stuff as Santana just watched on sadly. Brittany leant over and kissed santana on her cheek and then left the room silently. Santana's cheek burnt where brittany's lips had been.

She was getting incresingly frustrated that she couldnt remember someone so wonderful being in her life. Even though she had been full of smiles, she could see the pain in those baby blue eyes of hers every time Santana had to ask another question.

Santana vowed to herself that she was going to try. She was going to try her hardest to get better, to be able to talk to brittany, to be able to walk around with her, and most of all to remember her. She was going to make sure that she would remember her, because the pain in brittany's eyes cause sananta pain too.


End file.
